bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Revenge of the Crow - Chapter 6: Cathedral of the Night
'''Cathedral of the Night '''is the sixth chapter of my fifteenth fanfiction, "Revenge of the Crow". Tell me in the comments how awesome that name is. In this chapter, Altair decides to take back something that he says in the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter. To be honest, however, I don't think that people are liking this story. No one has said anything truly positive about it, at least. Eh. Whatever. For anyone who thinks that Altair is too similar to Harold, this chapter will prove you wrong. Altair does something at the end of the chapter that Harold would never do. Cathedral of the Night After leaving Yahar'gul, Maria went back to her house, and I returned to the Workshop. Gehrman was sleeping at his little crafting table thing, and I sat down quietly, trying not to wake him up. I wanted to take a nap, and fell asleep quickly. I woke up about six hours later, and Gehrman was reading a book. I stood up, and yawned really loudly. Gehrman looked up from his book. Gehrman: You snore really loudly in your sleep. Altair: Really? Gehrman: Yes. Where were you last night? Altair: At Maria's. Gehrman: Are you kidding me?! Altair: No. I'm being serious. Gehrman: Why am I surprised by this? Altair: You probably don't know me as well as you think that you do. Gehrman: That's true. Altair: I have to go. Gehrman: Very well. I left the Workshop, and was headed to Maria's house until Antal approached me. He seemed much calmer than he did when we had spoken earlier that day. Defector Antal: What was all that about this morning? Altair: I don't answer to Micolash. I never will. Defector Antal: You could have shown him some respect, at least. Altair: Why should I have been respectful? Tell me. Defector Antal: Your not an easy person to reason with. Altair: That is correct. What do you want? Defector Antal: There was another attack. Altair: Maybe you didn't get the message, but I don't give a flying fuck about your problems, Antal. Defector Antal: Not even if there was a reward? Altair: I doubt that your organization even can reward me. Defector Antal: That is where you are wrong, Altiar. Altair: What kind of reward do you have in mind? Defector Antal: If you want to find out, help us. I thought for a minute. Antal was probably lying in order to convince me to help him. But what he was saying did seem convincing. I was willing to take the gamble. Altair: You know what? I'll accept your offer. Defector Antal: Thank you. We went to the place where I had spoken to Micolash earlier that day, and Antal told me some plan about gathering information, listening to rumors, and stuff like that to find out if the Choir was responisble for the attacks. When he asked me what I thought of the plan, I voiced my opinion. Altair: That plan sounds like a bunch of horseshite. Defector Antal: Do you have a better plan? Altair: Yes. I do. Defector Antal: Let's heard it, then. Altair: You assemble a decently sized group of hunters, we go to the Choir's headquarters, and force them into submission. If they are truly responisible, they will admit it. Defector Antal: That is a terrible plan. Altair: I disagree. We are doing this. Let's go. Antal seemed hesitant, but he ultimately agreed to my plan. The two of us were joined by about 20 Yahar'gul Hunters. We went to the Upper Cathedral Ward, and used the cover of the night to sneak in unseen. When we were inside a large room with a chandelier, around 90 Choir members came out of hiding, with their guns pointed at us. The Yahar'gul Hunters took out their weapons, and they prepared to fight. I took out my weapons, and stepped between the two groups. Altair: Put your damn guns down! We're not here to fight. Choir Member: If you don't want to fight, why did you bring 20 guys with weapons? Altair: You never know things might do wrong. Choir Member: What do you want? Altair: My friends from the School here have been attacked recently. They believe that the Choir is responsible for the attacks. We came to ask for the truth. Are you or are you not responsible? The different groups looked even more ready to fight than they did before. I didn't want any blood to be spilled today. Altair: Wait a fucking minute! Is this really what you want? More death? Is that how this is going to go down? I'm not letting that shite happen today. So lower your weapons, and calm the fuck down. Let's work together with this, please. My words were apparently very convincing, as everybody lowered their weapons, and calmed down. I was told that the Choir was not responsible for the attacks on the School of Mensis. I left along with Antal and his hunters, and I returned to the Workshop. Credits Altair just convinced the Choir and School to not kill each other. Harold would never do that. Harold would encourage the two groups to fight it out. Altair is a good person. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts